Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an IC package.
Description of the Background Art
An electronic module is known from DE 10 2007 032 142 A1, which corresponds to US 2010/0170706. A contacting device is known from Andreas Veigel et al, “Einpresstechnik-Entwicklung, Anwendung, Qualifizierung,” (Press-Fit Technology—Development, Application and Qualification), 1st Edition, Eugen G. Leuze Verlag, Bad Saulgau 2009, ISBN 978-3-87480-252-9.